The use of analog optical processing elements to perform analog optical addition is known. The processing elements used typically have low precision. One way in which the low precision of the processing elements has been addressed is by writing specific algorithms in an attempt to make use of the lower precision functions. Another way in which the low precision has been addressed is by using external digital logic to correct or improve precision.